Stay
by pinkpower
Summary: “Well,” Jay, try as he might; he found it hard to breathe. JayxManny oneshot. Ladies Night spoilers.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Spoilers from Ladies Night.**

"Goodbye Jay. Don't expect me to visit you in jail." Manny said, holding back her tears that were coming close to staining her chocolate, brown eyes.

"Well," Jay, try as he might; he found it hard to breathe. He couldn't bring himself to look at Manny and see the hurt that he had placed on her graceful features. If he just took one glance, he knew that he would fall apart. "It was fun while it lasted," he just couldn't let himself cry in front of her, because it would only make it hard for him to leave, but he couldn't resist the urge to look at her one last time, before he walked out of her life and his, and as soon as he did, tears started swelling up in his eyes as he said his last word to Manny, "dimples."

_Stay_

Manny wanted to ask him so much just to stay and be with her, but she knew that she would only being selfish in doing so. Jay would always be Jay, and she didn't want to change him. In spite of herself, she loved every part of Jay, including his criminal self. That had been the Jay she fell in love with in the first place, Manny just didn't want to admit.

_Stay_

But, he wanted to change for her, but soon both had realized that he couldn't. That wouldn't only be breaking his spirit, and Manny didn't want to put him through that nonsense, since Jay was pretty good at being himself. It wouldn't be right trying to change him just because they loved each other. That wasn't a good enough reason. No. She just couldn't do that no matter how much she needed him, because deep down, Manny knew that maybe Jay needed somebody who was more stable of being able to bail somebody out of jail. Manny wanted to be the one to do that, but what kind of future was that?

_Stay_

Manny actually planned on having children one day, and kids didn't need their father in jail all the time. She was certain that one day Jay would finally settle down with a beautiful girl and have kids, but Manny wasn't sure if she could be that girl. She wasn't strong enough any more to go through that. All the lies and all the deceit she had ever gone through with a guy had broken Manny's character down. Mostly, Manny didn't trust herself enough not to hurt Jay worse than this somewhere down the line. So, she had to let him go.

_Stay_

Jay cared about Alex deeply, but he never quite loved her. He just never believed in that first love crap that everybody swooned over. He didn't believe that you could feel butterflies in your stomach, or want to jump off a cliff because the person you love doesn't want you anymore. Jay wasn't sure if he was even capable of being in love. Then, Manny had walked into his life, as if an angel had been smiling down on him from somewhere- as if maybe his mother knew that he had actually wanted to be in love for once.

_Stay_

Every time he saw her, he could feel his heart beat faster. All she would do is smile and his head went crazy with desire and want. Jay tried so hard to convince himself that all it was mere attraction, but he had been proved wrong when he realized that with one word, Manny could take away his whole world. From there on in, he wanted to be by her side any chance he got. Jay hated what Manny did to him, but he couldn't help but be in love with her. Life just wasn't fair.

_Stay_

Manny was the most headstrong, arrogant, ignorant, childish…, wonderful girl Jay had ever known. She had her own hopes and dreams. Better yet, she didn't want live in her mother's shoes, and be under her father's control. Manny defied and betrayed him and his trust dozen of times, but Jay had soon found out that all she wanted to do was live her life the way that she wanted to, and partly, she just wanted her father to be proud of her, because of the things she did. Her heart was big and beautiful. Manny was a refreshing girl. Could he really help, but love her? No.

_Stay_

Jay wasn't one to get on his knees and beg for Manny to take him back. You know, he still had his pride and all. It was fatal, but he had to live by it. He really had no other choice. If he let his self-importance slip away just for a second, the world would see just how vulnerable he actually is. Jay just couldn't take the chance of that happening, since he had worked so hard to become this rogue man. It used to be some façade, but yes, Jay had become this man, and found that he liked it. But, he didn't want to lose Manny. Truth is that she was too good for him, so he had no choice.

_Stay_

Manny just wanted to say it so badly, but the words would not come. She knew that Jay wanted to hear it, but she couldn't allow him that curse of having to be in love with her forever. He deserved better, and she deserved worse. It was all fair in the game of love.

_Stay_

Jay's heart ached and begged for him to plead for her mercy, but his head would not let him do so. With every amount of strength, he fought against the desires to cry in front of Manny. He took his mother's ring, left the Dot, and left Manny.

_Stay_

She couldn't hold her composure any longer. Manny needed to cry. Her heart had never hurt so much. It felt like the world was coming to an end right in front of her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her face crumbled right then and there as she sat in the middle of the Dot. She wanted Jay to stay with her.

_Stay_

Jay walked out as fast as he could. Once he shut the door of Dot, he could no longer keep it all inside anymore. He leaned against the brick wall and punched it hardly. His knuckles now hurt along with the rest of his heart. What was this pain that he felt? And finally, Jay Hogart cried softly. All he had to do was stay, but he didn't; stay with her, but he didn't.


End file.
